haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
Yozora Mikazuki
Character Overview Yozora Mikazuki (三日月 夜空, Mikazuki Yozora) is the female deuteragonist in the Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Series. She is the founder, first member, and club president of the Neighbor's Club. Prideful and easily provoked by nature, Yozora detests "normals" but decided to make a club to make friends. The reason why Yozora doesn't have any friends is because she's a natural loner and dislikes "normals", preferring to have an "air friend", whom she calls "Tomo-chan". Yozora was revealed at the end of the first anime season to have been Kodaka's childhood friend Sora all along, though she decided not to pick up where she and Kodaka left off ten years ago and continues to live as she did. Appearance In Volumes 1 to 3 Yozora had long flowing, black hair that was decorated with small pink ribbons at the ends. By the end of Volume 3, Yozora cut her hair short due to the incident at the festival (she burned the lower part of her hair because of fireworks) but was shown to be growing back as the series progresses. Yozora has purple eyes and was often described as beautiful. She is mostly depicted in her school uniform but in public, Yozora prefers to wear boyish clothes that makes her look well when she is outside. However, near the end of Volume 6, Yozora, after being shocked at the realization that it looks "sexy" has begun to wear dark sweaters that cover most of her body. In her youth, Yozo ra usually wore casual-boyish clothes, causing Kodaka to mistake her as a male from their childhood days until the day he realized "Sora" was Yozora. It consists of a purple-yellow v-neck, coupled with a brown jacket and blue jeans, and wearing a yellow-white sneakers with red stripes on it, while wearing a red-white cap, with an "S" written on it. Likewise, Yozora also owns a Black and White striped full body swimsuit. Personality Yozora is very successful in tricking people into doing her bidding. She has probably tricked almost all of the Neighbor's club members (except Rika) at least once, directly or indirectly. Yozora sometimes scolds Sena and it was stated by Kodaka that she knows how to educate people to behave correctly. The reason why Yozora sometimes throws verbal offenses at Sena is because she thinks of her as a primary example of a riajuu (normals/popular people), since she pities them, which is one of the reason why she founded the Neighbor's club. She even looked at Hinata Hidaka, the Student Council President, as the King of the Normals (King Lear). All the while seeing the title to be unfit for Sena after she claimed that the latter isn't as "normal" or "popular" as she think she is, after their lengthy period of being together in the Neighbor's Club. Yozora has a mild anti-social personality, she values privacy greatly and hence, dislikes parlors (which is the reason why she have kept her hair so long) and crowded areas (to the point where it will be nauseating for her). As such, Yozora dislikes talking about more sensitive matters like careers and romance. Yozora also claims to have a soft spot for children although her treatment towards Maria seems to indicate the opposite, though, she did that mainly because of Maria's haughtiness and rudeness towards Yozora when she wanted to use the chapel as a club-room. In Haganai Connect (light novel), it was revealed that she is looked up by a boy (Wakagi Mitsuta) who often visit the book shop she works at, where she is seen as an older sister figure. Whenever Mitsuta has trouble with school or something else, he will go and ask for her advice and Yozora will try to give what she thinks is the best, even if it regarding about something she dislikes (romantic theme). Mitsuta is also Kobato's classmate and has a girlfriend called Miki. Despite the fact that she has a tendency to strongly disagree to Sena's decisions, even she can admit to a degree when she goes too far and has apologized on a few times. Also, while not easily seen, Yozora can be in fact far more sensitive than what she lets people know, as demonstrated when she cried tears of joy after Kodaka recognized her as Sora and after playing an Otome game recommended by Rika, which Yozora found her character all alone and started crying of sadness, seemingly seeing herself on the character in question. After her experience in losing "Night", a cat she and Kodaka found ten years ago under an abandoned temple, and Kodaka's sudden disappearance during their childhood (which Yozora was unaware of), Yozora was traumatized by the fact of not establishing bonds with other people to avoid getting hurt, hence, she is very cautious of her well-being, which is likely to one of the reasons why she doesn't have friends. Likewise, she dislikes individuals who acts friendly over their first interaction, a trait she also shares with Sena, due to the suspicion of treachery and betrayal in the end. Yozora still treasures the time of being childhood friends with Kodaka in the past saying she would rather choose the time where she and Kodaka were still friends than the present, and would get angry at anyone who disrespects it. As shown when Sena points out that their friendship is 'ancient history''' and that she should focus on the task assigned to her, causing Yozora to get extremely furious with Sena, to the point where it ended with her bursting into tears and leaving the club-room, but not before saying something aloud to Sena, much to the shock of everyone, especially Kodaka. And according to the latter, the memories of them from 10 years ago is what kept Yozora going in being her usual self. Also despite the fact that Yozora tried to get closer to Kodaka the most (which is the main reason why she established the Neighbor's Club), while also being seemingly just as conflicted as Kodaka about the relationship of the club members, she does seem to treasure the Neighbor's Club deeply, as she has become warmer. Two examples would be when she decided to cancel the movie planned for the School Festival due to Rika catching a cold out of overwork, claiming that if they, the seven members of the Neighbor's Club, could not watch it together, it would be pointless. An act that was fully respected by the whole club. She also protected Kobato's club membership from Aoi Yusa. Yozora is very prone to depression whenever at a state of loss to the point where her pessimism gets the best of her. Still, Yozora is very selfless and is willing to throw away her reputation and even her very own safety to lend a helping a hand to the people who share her pain and past experiences as a neglected loner. Abilities Intelligence Yozora is very smart, she had high results on the semestral tests, and even scored full marks on one of them (Modern Japanese). She also has quite a good understanding of people that combined with mentioned intelligence and acting skills, which lets her effortlessly outsmart and manipulate her fellow club members. An example would be when Yozora once used her knowledge about the human body to step on Sena's center of gravity to make her immobile while pouring sunblock and flinging insults on her. Another good example would be the case where she pretended to have poor marks on her tests (note: poor by ''her standards) because of being busy with club activities to lure Kodaka into a trap and reveal his mediocre (compared to Yozora's) results. Ironically, in terms of love, Yozora is very naive in this matter as she was confused when Rika introduced BL genres and finds inter-gender relations a confusing, somewhat a disturbing mess, and would prefer being just friends. In fact, her dislike of Sena's eroges stems not so much from their sexual content but more because of romantic themes. Yozora also has amazing memorization skills, as shown during her confrontation with the Student Council's treasurer, Aoi Yusa. Having memorized all of the school rules, and due to this fact, was able to save Kobato and her membership to the club in spite of her juniority, as pointed out by Aoi Yusa, who disallows to let "outsiders" enter the school's premises, and was able to save the club's existence and its club members. Yozora also has great leadership skills. Aside from her title being the club president of the Neighbor's Club, Yozora can also effectively handle numerous student council related-duties without much effort to the point where Aoi and Kodaka had recommended her to take the position as student council president. Due to her high-level of intelligence, she was able to slip out in any complex situations thrown at her through her sharp reasoning. Physical Powers In the past, Yozora was shown to be fairly strong, being able to fight bullies with Kodaka. Presently, Yozora is strong enough to grab Kodaka by his collar and hold in such position for a while during one of Rika's antics. She also has good reflexes that are most often used along her fly swatter, which she uses to punish members (most usually Sena) whenever they try something that either annoy or disgust her. Yozora is shown to also have low stamina, as shown when debating with Aoi whether or not their club is following school rules. This left Yozora physically and mentally exhausted to the point of near-fainting as she claims that talking with people she isn't familiar with is tiresome for her. Yozora has also showed some level of skill in playing basketball but is still overshadowed by that of Sena's and the basketball club. Domestic Abilities In sharp contrast to Kodaka, Yozora is not really good at chores, especially cooking, and has been often amazed that Kodaka can cook so well. It is revealed in the light novel that Yozora is afraid of knives (resulting in her inability to cook) as she has some trauma involving her mother trying to stab her in the past. Yozora also once said that in home economics, she would usually be left alone and would eat some extra food that was given to her by classmates that pitied her loneliness. Other skills Yozora has poor social skills, not even being able to use her cellphone properly before and as the story progressed, this became more and more obvious. Yozora is also not good at art, as her drawing was described by Kodaka himself as "horrible". Yozora can also sing elegantly. As shown when they all went together as the Neighbor's Club to a Karaoke Box. While there, Sena revealed that Yozora garnered all the high scores until she was able to outperform all of them, but still leaving Yozora in first place. Even Kodaka shares the same view of Yozora having a good voice. When they were filming their movie for the cultural festival, Yozora is shown to be exceptionally talented in acting, even in the face of embarrassment. When Sena had her wear a witch costume, exposing most of her skin (especially her bottom), she was still palpable enough to pull off acting. Yozora also shows some level of skill in gaming (e.g. video games, board games). Yozora's knack in throwing off her opponents speaks volumes in games that require some level of strategy and critical thinking. Trivia * Her surname, Mikazuki (三日月) means "Crescent Moon" and her given name, Yozora (夜空) means "Night Sky". Together her name means "Crescent Moon in the Night Sky". * True to her name, Yozora has crescent moon imagery sprinkled throughout her wardrobe as well. * In Chapter 1 of the Shobon! spinoff manga, Yozora develops a fetish for having her armpits touched. * When Rika dresses her up in a male school uniform, even Sena can't resist her androgynous charm. * Yozora has a particular fondness for cats which was developed during her childhood days with Kodaka. * It was hinted that Yozora's offensive and insulting behavior had developed due to Kodaka leaving her 10 years ago and it is revealed in the novel that the other reason is Yozora's family problems. * Her nickname in the past (Sora) is a nod to the last part in her name (Zora), as with Kodaka (Taka). * From her reactions, Yozora's assumed favorite word is "rape". * In the manga, Yozora has tried many things including uploading cos-play pictures to fill the gap left by Kodaka's leaving. * Yozora is the third tallest member (162 cm) of the Neighbor's Club.“Haganai” Bases Importance On Height. Seventh Style. February 12, 2013. Retrieved March 1, 2014 * Throughout the series and officially released merchandises, Yozora is shown to also wear a red two-piece swimsuit, a big contrast in terms of appearance compared to her whole body swimsuit. * In the live-action film adaptation, Yozora is portrayed by actress, singer and gravure model, Kie Kitano. * She makes a cameo with Sena and Maria in chapter 40 of the manga Kämpfer. She and Maria are seen messing with Sena in the locker room. Quotes * "It's been a long time, Taka." (Yozora revealing her true identity to Kodaka) * "It's sad, losing someone like that all of a sudden. If it's going to make me sad, then I'd rather just play around, and not get involved too much. I don't need any deep bonds....." ''(Yozora's thought of not establishing bonds with other people) * ''"There's no point if the seven of us don't watch it together first." ''(Yozora cancelling their film presentation after Rika's sudden collapse) *"I'm going on a journey. Please don't look for me. " (Yozora's group message to all Neighbor's club members) * ''"Stop it. You're not Taka anymore right, then you and me are no longer friends" (Yozora affirming Kodaka their current relationship) *''“This is my fair and square! If you can’t win with power, attack with speed! If you can’t outdo them with speed either, oppose with technique! If you have no technique, make use of your ingenuity! If you can’t make up with ingenuity, break a sweat to fill the gap! If your sweat isn’t enough, then with blood! How can you kill a giant if you don’t sweat or bleed?!” ''(a battered Yozora declaring her resolve to Sena during a basketball match) References category:Main Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Yozora Category:Neighbor's Club Members Category:Females